Traditionally surgery and medication are used to control tremor on a human body with varying success. Splints, braces, slings and bandaging are also employed to provide a measure of tremor reduction. However, these methods can be uncomfortable and cumbersome, and restrictive in performing functions such as eating, writing and dressing.
The present invention provides a different approach to tremor control.